


27

by protect_rosie



Series: you've been beside me the whole damn time [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Goodbyes, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times Sid and Geno had to say goodbye to each other and one time they said hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	27

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by searching your name, please click the back arrow or the ‘x’ on the top right corner and you should be good. that being said **this is a work of fiction, therefore not true at all, and it should never be considered so.**
> 
> title is Fall Out Boy's song _27_ , also the first little paragraph. second little paragraph from The Fratellis' _Whistle For The Choir_ from their album, _Costello Music_ (recommend y'all listen to that).
> 
> note for #4: I don't actually know how many hours it would take to drive from UCLA to Russia. I tried Googling it but it only gave me kilometers. I apologize for any other inaccuracies. 
> 
> this is my first time writing sidg cos I've always been afraid cos all the other pieces are like really good. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

_If home is where the heart is_

_then we're all just fucked_

_I can't remember_

_I can't remember_

_And I want it so bad_

_I'd shoot the sunshine into my veins_

_I can't remember_

_The good old days_

_//_

_Well it's a big big city and it's always the same_

_Can never be too pretty tell me your name_

_Is it out of line if I was to be bold to say "Would you be mine"?_

 

 

1/ **October 15th, 1998** /  
The first time Sid and G have to say goodbye to each other comes near the middle of their seventh grade year. There’s a family emergency back in Russia, so Geno and his family have to travel back, see if there’s anything they can do besides offer moral support. 

“Is not for long,” Geno says, trying to offer Sid some sort of comfort, some sort of explanation. “We be back before you know, _da_?”

“I just,” Sid hesitates; he doesn’t want to tell Geno _not_ to go, because like he doesn’t have any control over that, but he also doesn’t want to tell him _to_ go. “Be safe.”

“I’m be okay, promise Sid.”

 

2/ **January 9th, 2000** /  
“What do you mean you have to go back to Russia, _again_?” Sid asks over their daily phone call one day. “You _just_ came back, and now you’re planning on leaving again? I thought you said last time was the last? You promised!”

“I’m know, Sid, I’m know,” Geno replies, hoping he doesn’t sound as upset as he really is. “But Mama say is for best. Papa got job offer, pays more than U.S. job.”

“Please tell me you’re coming back before graduation.”

“Don’t know, if job good, we stay for long time.”

 

3/ **July 31st, 2004** /  
The third time Sid and Geno have to say goodbye to each other, isn’t less painful than the other times, but it is less _substantial_ (for the lack of a better word). This time, Geno isn’t twelve or fifteen, isn’t going all the way back to Russia for an indefinite period of time. No, he’s going to study at UCLA (sure it’s almost forty hours away, but at least that’s not as much as Russia’s ninety five). Sid can just hop on a plane, and within six hours, be at Geno’s doorstep.

“I’m so proud of you, y’know,” Sid says; they’re sitting on Geno’s porch, the music of Geno’s graduation party loud behind them. “You said you wouldn’t be able to make it in, and look at you now, on your way to one of the most exclusive universities in the U.S. I’m so proud of you, G.”

“Why look so sad then?” Geno asks. “Someone happy, or proud, look happy, yes? You just...look _sad_.”

“Well, G, I’m sad that we’re not going to be together for a long time. Like, I’ll only see you during the summer, and even then I understand that you might want to spend time with your family or your other friends.”

“I’m always want to spend time with you, Sid, always. Can give you something to prove true?”

“You want to give me something to prove to me that you’re telling the truth?” Sid asks, his brow raised-- he didn’t see Geno bringing anything outside with him.

He’s frozen when Geno places both his hands on his shoulders, and scoots closer, their knees touching almost painfully together. Geno, then, cups Sid’s cheek and closes his eyes. Sid does too, on instinct. He leans closer until Sid’s lips are almost touching his, then he asks, “Sid okay?” and Sid can only nod.

Romance movies have _nothing_ on what Sid feels when Geno’s lips finally touch his. He feels like all the wind’s knocked out of him, he feels _boneless_ , slumping against Geno.

“Believe me now?”

“Yeah.”

 

4/ **August 20th, 2005** /  
“I can’t believe you have to go back already,” Sid says-- they’re at the airport, and Sid’s hanging on to Geno like he can’t bare to let him go, and he really, really, doesn’t want to. “You just came back yesterday.”

“No Sid, I come back in May,” Geno smiles, and presses a kiss to Sid’s forehead. “I come back again before you know. Promise.”

“I’m gonna miss you so much, G.”

“I’m know. I’m miss Sid a lot, too.”

 

5/ **August 18th, 2007** /  
Sid makes Geno promise him that the fifth time they say goodbye, will be the last. 

“Yes Sid, is last time,” he says. “I’m promise. Last year of degree, last time I go back to L.A.”

“You’re going to be single if you’re lying.”

“I’m promise, Sid, is last time.”

 

 _plus_ 1/ **December 21st, 2015** /  
“You’re such a nerd, y’know,” Taylor tells Sid as she helps him straighten out his tie. “Only _you_ would want a winter wedding.”

“I love the--”

“Yes, Sid, you love the cold. We all know that.”

//

Sid almost tears up when Taylor walks him down the aisle. After all the years of saying goodbye to Geno, he’d kind of resigned himself to that being their life. But now, now Sid knows that after they say the magical words, that they won’t ever have to be apart again. 

Taylor kisses Sid on the cheek and then hands him over to Geno, who smiling the biggest smile Sid’s ever seen on him (Sid can feel himself smiling the same way).

“Hi,” Geno says, softly stroking Sid’s cheek. 

“Hi.”

This is their forever.


End file.
